Percy Jackson and the One Ring
by Amilla Evelan
Summary: As the Ringwraiths hunt for the One Ring, Sauron summons three demigods from another world to help with the search. However, Percy, Nico, and Thalia have a different idea. PJO/LOTR. Takes place after TLO. ON HIATUS
1. A Crack Ruins My Day

**Summary: As the Ringwraiths hunt for the One Ring, Sauron summons three demigods from another world to help with the search. However, Percy, Nico, and Thalia have a different idea. PJO/LOTR. Takes place after TLO. **

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, my name wasn't Rick Riordan or J.R.R. Tolkien. Therefore I do not own PJO or LOTR.**

**AN: As of right now, it's just Nico, Percy, and Thalia. However, I might decide to bring Annabeth and possibly Grover into Middle Earth at some point or other. This is my first story, so please go easy on me.**

Percy POV

"Well?"

Feigning innocence, I said, "Well what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and snapped, "Friday, Seaweed Brain! _Are you joining Athena in Capture the Flag or not?"_

Crap. The game of Capture the Flag against the visiting Hunters of Artemis just had to be this Friday. "Well, see, Thalia's offering me a pretty good bargain to join sides with the Hunters, since, you know, they need allies since there are so many campers. Plus, you haven't offered _anything_ for me to ally with you so far."

She rolled her eyes "Answer the question."

"But-"

_"Answer the question."_

"Well, see-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Yes, fine!" I shouted, exasperated. "Just make sure we win, 'cause that was a good bargain I gave up!"

Annabeth grinned and said, "I'm planning on it."

"What, I don't get any privileges traded for the alliance?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She gave me a mischievous look and said, "Because I knew you couldn't say no to me, so why bother?"

I gaped at her for a moment, speechless. She laughed and started towards the Athena cabin, waving. I found my voice just as she reached the door.

"HEY! That is SO not cool!"

"See you Friday, Seaweed Brain!" she called as she disappeared inside.

I guess I stood there, gaping like an idiot, until a voice said from behind me, "She got you on her side, too?"

I must have jumped several feet in the air. I spun around and yelled, "Gods, Nico, make some noise when you move!"

A twelve-year-old boy with olive skin and dark hair snickered "No _way_. That look on your face was priceless."

"Shut up" I muttered. "Hey, so you're allying with Athena too?"

Nico nodded. "She really bargained hard to get me on her team. Traded first shower for the next month."

First shower for a _month?_ Now I was _really _ticked at the unfairness of it all. "She didn't offer me anything!" I fumed.

"Of course she didn't, she knew she didn't need too." He grinned. "You probably gave up an awesome deal too."

"Shut UP, Nico!"

Thalia POV

Friday dawned foggy and humid. By noon, the grass was still rather slick with moisture. Not necessarily good for trying to run without slipping.

The Hunters were eager for Capture the Flag. Seeing how we were outnumbered by campers, we had to recruit some allies for the game. I'd convinced several minor god cabins to join us (it wasn't hard, seeing that the Hunters always win) along with Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, and with some difficulty Hermes, since several of the Hunters still held grudges against them for what happened to Phoebe.

"I still don't see why we have to ally with those Hermes idiots." Phoebe grumbled as we made our way down to the woods. "They'll probably make us lose on purpose or something."

I sighed. It had been like this ever since I had to break it to them that we had allied with Hermes. "Look, they want to win too, and I made them promise no funny business until after the game. Okay?"

Some girls still grumbled, but there were no other complaints as we marched into the woods.

Most of the campers were already there, meaning that the pavilion was packed to bursting. Chiron announced the teams and the rules, and then we were off.

The only thing I was disappointed with was that we didn't get the part of the forest with Zeus' Fist. For some strange reason, I felt that I really had to go there, that it was the place to be right then.

"Okay, so Travis and Conner, you can guard the flag. Phoebe, take the Hunters and distract them by the creek. Katie, take everyone else and scatter through the woods. I'm going to find the flag."

Everyone nodded and took off through the trees. I struck a course towards Zeus' Fist. I had this gut feeling, like some sixth sense was telling me to get my butt over there as soon as I could. I don't know why, but I headed over there anyway.

Percy POV

Nico and I were sent to guard the flag at Zeus' Fist.

We had both felt a strange need to be at the pile of boulders, so we decided to convince Annabeth to let us guard the flag there.

I circled the boulders, idly watching for attackers. The clashing of campers and Hunters could be heard around me, but I felt strangely disconnected, like it wasn't really important. It was like a voice was whispering in my head, _That's not important. Stay by the boulders. Keep circling them._

Nico was looking strange, too, kind of dazed, as he also circled the boulders. I suddenly felt a strong urge to just turn around that boulder…then things would make sense…

_But why? _A voice in the back of my head whispered. _What needs to make sense? What's so important about these boulders?_

I didn't know, but it was like a fog was clouding my judgment, and when I got around the boulder in question, I was facing a crack in the rocks. The very crack that was the entrance to the Labyrinth two summers ago.

Before I knew what I was doing, I said "We could hide in there, and fool the Hunters into thinking nobody's guarding the flag."

My mind was screaming what a stupid idea that was, how we don't know what would happen with the crack in the rocks now that the Labyrinth was gone and there might still be some funky magic in the place. However, to my surprise, or as surprised as I could get in my foggy-brained state, Nico agreed, though he did look a bit distant.

"Yeah, let's do it."

Just as I started to squeeze in, Thalia burst through the trees. She spotted us immediately and charged.

Normally, I would have stood and fought. Now, however, I forced myself into the crack with all my strength.

And met nothingness.

There was a freaking _hole_ there. For the sake of Zeus, I thought the Labyrinth had been destroyed!

The immediate danger of falling to my doom snapped me out of my foggy trance and I managed to cling to the very edge, hanging over the void. I was furiously cursing myself for actually letting those stupid urges to make me do such ridiculously stupid things and cause me to be dangling by my fingers over a hole with _who knows what_ at the bottom.

"NICO! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The fact that I was in serious trouble seemed to snap Nico out of his dazed state as well. He yelled and grabbed my wrist, but there is only so much a twelve-year-old can do to pull a sixteen-year-old out of a gaping hole of nothingness.

Thalia reached us just as Nico slipped.

Yelling, he landed hard on his behind and started sliding in, scrambling for a foothold as he slid into the crack. Thalia must have caught on that something was seriously wrong here, because she shouted something in Greek and grabbed Nico's leg. However, even Thalia's awesome Hunter of Artemis strength couldn't stop the combined momentum of both me and Nico dropping into the void.

And so, screaming things that would have made even my mother slap me, the three of us fell into nothingness.

**Ta-da! The first chapter. Meh, its kind of short. More to come, I promise.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	2. The Pit of Death Fails to Kill Us

**AN: Yeah, I haven't been able to write very much. Reason? Two words: Marching band. And with the start of high school, my writing time has been severely shrinkified. I know that's not a real word, but it sounds cool. So…yeah. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Percy Jackson and Lord of the Rings? NO! **

**NOTE: I have decided that when I write in a character's POV other than Percy's, I'll be writing in third person as opposed to first. It just makes it easier to write, you know? **

**ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**

Percy POV

So when you fall down a giant gaping hole of death, you expect to hit the bottom, right? Heck, you expect it to actually _have _a bottom on which you can go splat, yes?

Right now, it seemed like the pit was truly one that classified as "bottomless" In fact, I wasn't completely sure it was a pit, because as far as I could tell there weren't any walls or _anything_. Nico, Thalia, and I were just falling into…well, nothing. At least, that's what it felt like.

And after a while, falling into nothing gets…well, boring. It still felt like we were falling, sure, but after screaming for a bit, and nothing really happening, we just got bored and started talking to each other.

Well, Thalia started the conversation by screaming at me, "WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU THINKING, SEAWEED BRAIN?"

"I wasn't!" I shouted back. "It was like my mind was all foggy! I just felt like I really needed to go to Zeus' Fist for some reason!"

"Yeah, me too!" Nico piped up from somewhere above me. "It was really weird, like someone else was controlling my brain or something."

Thalia remained silent for a moment then called "Well, I didn't get the incredibly STUPID idea to go messing around with that crack in Zeus's Fist, but I DID feel like I really needed to go there as well."

I flipped around in midair so instead of facing down, I was now facing upwards. Both Thalia and Nico's faces were troubled as they processed this new information. I was troubled as well. I mean, obviously some force had been messing with our heads to get us to fall into this blasted pit! Who knows what it wants with us!

"Uhhh…Percy?" Nico looked positively alarmed now.

"Yeah?"

"I think this hole of death has a bottom, and it's coming up fast."

…Crap. I flipped back over so I was facing downwards and saw what looked like a nice friendly wood with a road below us, or at least it would be friendly if it WASN'T the surface that we would soon go splat on!

There really wasn't anything else to do but start screaming again.

The ground rushed up much faster than I would have thought possible, and I found my self thinking, _Hades, please have mercy and send me to Elysium._

About two feet away from the ground (I couldn't really tell, my eyes were squeezed shut) we came to an abrupt stop.

I mean, we stopped falling for no apparent reason and basically floated above the ground, like an invisible wall had stopped us from hitting the ground.

Let me tell you, my stomach did NOT appreciate the sudden stop. Judging from the sound of gagging from Thalia and the fact that Nico had turned a nasty shade of green, theirs didn't either.

With no warning, we suddenly fell the rest of the way down to the ground with a thump. Getting up cautiously, I waited for my stomach to calm down before standing up completely. Nico and Thalia both groaned as they sat up.

"That hurt." Nico grumbled, rubbing his sore spots.

"It did?" I said, puzzled. I felt perfectly fine.

Thalia rolled her eyes and huffed, "Yeah, it did, thank you so much for rubbing it in, Mr. Invincible."

"…Right" I muttered, dusting myself off. Nico and Thalia did the same.

Suddenly, we could hear the sound of some people grunting, like they were falling-slash-rolling down a hill. Then, there was a muffled thump. It sounded like it came from just around the corner, probably only just out of sight. The three of us exchanged glances and nodded, silently agreeing to check it out.

* * *

**AN: You know what? I'm ending this chapter right here. Why? Because I'm sick of staring at it trying to think of something to write. Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer to make up for it.**

**Thank you 1 fan, Mnicknack, stabbythings, APOLLOxx0909, Serenity Reigns, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, Idril Ar-Feiniel, miggity, michaela, Goldenfightergirl, and especially Corneileia Took, who was the one who finally convinced me to suck it up and post this thing, for reviewing.**

**Anyway.**

**It might be a while before the next update, because of the length I'm planning to make it, my busy schedule, and because I'm planning to write another fanfic involving one of my OC's and the awesomesauce series Maximum Ride.**

**Until next time!**

**Reviewers get imaginary cookie dough. For those who don't like cookie dough, you get imaginary cookies. For those nutters that don't like cookie dough OR cookies, just invade my fridge and find something you like, okay?**


	3. We Meet Midgets

**AN: AHAHAH LOOK WHO FINALLY UPDATED! *is shot***

**SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. How long has it been, a year? Holy crap. I have no real excuse, except a combination of writer's block, laziness, and general lack of inspiration. You have no idea how excited I was when I realized that this thing was ready to be updated. NO. IDEA.**

**Longer author's note at the bottom, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Hobbit's POV

"I think I broke something" groaned Merry. He started moving all his limbs experimentally, and then pulled a carrot, broken almost precisely in half, out of his back pocket. "Oh."

Having just tumbled down a bank into the road below, the four hobbits picked themselves up off the ground, grumbling and groaning.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam growled, glaring at the younger hobbits. It was, of course, thanks to their antics that they were in this situation.

"What? It was just a detour, a shortcut!" Merry defended, brushing himself off absently.

Sam snorted. "A shortcut to _what_?"

Pippin appeared to be searching for something across the road. Suddenly, he cried out in triumph. "MUSHROOMS!"

Even Sam quit his grumbling and joined the younger two in scrambling towards the prized fungus. Even the most bad-tempered of hobbits could not turn down a nice, fresh, delicious mushroom when the opportunity presented itself.

"Well, it appears that the dangerous threat around the corner turns out to be a bunch of fungus-loving midgets," said a female voice, sounding rather amused. The four hobbits spun around, alarmed, to see three teenagers standing in the road, arms crossed and amused expressions on their faces.

Percy POV

I observed with amusement as one of the midgets drew himself up and said indignantly, "We are not _midgets, _dear lady, we are _hobbits._"

The three of us exchanged glances, silently saying _What the heck are hobbits?_. "So what're your names, hobbits?" Nico asked, trying to befriend these strange midgets.

The hobbit that spoke puffed up his chest importantly, "I, kind sir, am Peregrin Took, though I prefer to be called Pippin, and these are my cousins Meriadoc, or Merry, Brandybuck and Frodo Baggins, and that is Mr. Frodo's faithful servant Samwise, or Sam, Gamgee," he said in a very important manner while the hobbit identified as Meriadoc snickered behind his back. "Now who, might I ask, are _you?"_

Percy stepped forward and introduced the three demigods, and proceeded to ask, "Where are we, exactly?"

"Why, you are in the Shire, of course", said Pippin as he continued to speak in a pompous manner, much to the amusement of his fellow hobbits.

Nico, Thalia, and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, none of us knowing where this "Shire" place was.

I decided that the three of us needed to talk this over. "If you don't mind," I told the hobbits, "Nico, Thalia and I need to talk over our current…situation."

"Go back to your mushrooms", Nico suggested helpfully.

The hobbits were only too happy to comply, while the three of us turned away and spoke with hurried whispers.

"Where the heck is the Shire?" I grumbled.

"I don't know" Thalia looked troubled. "I think that I heard something about Shires in England, but I'm not really sure. I'm pretty sure they don't have midgets with hairy feet there, though."

"There's something different about these hobbits, too" supplied Nico. "They're not monsters or anything, but they're not really human either."

"Some demigod children of a midget god?" I suggested.

"No", said Nico, rolling his eyes. "Like, they're a different species. Plus, I'm getting kind of a weird vibe from that one", he said, gesturing at the brown-haired hobbit identified as Frodo. "Not necessarily from _him_ but it's like he's carrying something that has a lot of power."

"Something like a weapon? Like Riptide?" I asked.

"No, something older and more powerful." Nico looked troubled. "Honestly, this whole place doesn't feel right. I don't think we're on Earth anymore."

"So where are we, then? Have we been teleported to another world?" I asked. "Some alternate dimension entirely peopled by hairy-footed midgets?"

"I don't think that it's _entirely _peopled by these hobbits." Thalia said, looking thoughtful. "I mean, they didn't seem all that surprised by the sight of us, just like, 'Hey, there are some random teenagers here that aren't midgets like us. Whatever.' They acted like they've seen non-midgets like us before."

"Well, then where are all these non-midgets?"

The three of us stood in silence for a minute, thinking it over. Then Nico spoke. "Maybe those hobbits know where we can find people our own size."

"Nico's right, we should stick with these hobbits for now" Thalia said firmly. "We don't know where we are, we don't know how we got here, and we need a guide to show us to the nearest town or city. After that, we can- Nico, are you feeling all right?"

Glancing over at Nico, I was shocked to see that he had suddenly become very pale, with a frightened look on his face. "Nico, what's wrong?" I asked urgently.

"Something's coming" he said in barely a whisper, just as Frodo called in a panicked voice, "Get off the road!"

We all quickly obeyed, scurrying off the road and hiding beneath a mossy log. Merry and Pippin didn't appear all that concerned, peering inside their precious sack of mushrooms, but the rest of us sat statue still, hardly daring to breathe.

However, even Merry and Pippin stopped fidgeting when the slow clip-clop, clip-clop of a horse's hooves could be heard on the road above. By now I had realized why Nico had been so tense and nervous. I was able to sense some of the horse's mind, and none of it was cheerful, all death, despair, and darkness.

The clip-clop of the horse's hooves drew steadily nearer. All seven of us stilled as a dark dread stole over us. Even Nico and Thalia, who had faced innumerable dangers, were white with terror.

Suddenly, the hooves came to a halt. I could hear the horse snorting and shifting as a soft slither indicated that the rider had dismounted. I started as a sinister sniffing sound could be heard right above our heads. Slowly, I turned my head and froze, eyes widening and my heart thudding with the unnatural fear that stole over me.

The black rider was right above us.

He was turning his head this way and that, a black, hooded, wraith with fear and darkness emanating from his presence. He appeared to be sniffing, as though searching for something.

Suddenly, soft, whispering voices started murmuring in my ear. When I couldn't understand what they were saying, they only got louder and more urgent. I shut my eyes, their voices creating a thrumming in my head that gave me an intense headache. Trying to drown them out was no use; they only got louder and more insistent, until-

_Thunk._

My head jerked up, eyes snapping back open. Merry, in a fit of desperation, had thrown their bag of mushrooms as far away as he could, distracting the strange black rider. I slumped in relief, both that the rider was gone and that the mysterious voices had vanished along with it. Nico and Thalia appeared to have shared a similar experience, as they were shaking their heads as if to clear water out of their ears.

Without a word, the seven of us scrambled to our feet and did the one thing any sensible being would do in such a situation.

We ran like hell.

**AN: Yes, and so Chapter 3 is FINISHED! I actually came really close to uploading the wrong document on here. Whoops.  
**

**Honestly, it's been so long that my writing style has changed. And because of that I look back at the first two chapters and cringe. *eye twitch***

**That might have to do as to why this thing took so stinking long. Not to mention all the reasons mentioned above. And procrastination. We can't forget procrastination. **

**Plus, I've gotten into some exciting new fandoms that I have become minorly obsessed with, so PJO and LOTR spaz writing attacks have become more and more infrequent. But, with the recent release of The Son of Neptune (AWESOME), my inspiration has returned! …for now.**

**I have no clue when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon because this is when things start getting EXCITING. Oh yes, I am looking forward to this.**

**Like? Love? Dislike? Hate? Let me know by reviewing! Any comments or suggestions? Press that lovely review button right down there! Or PM me. Whichever you prefer. **

**AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THAT READ AND REVIEW. Seriously, I love you guys.**


	4. ON HIATUS sorry

**AN: Well guys, I'm sorry to say that this fanfic is going to be officially ON HIATUS from now on. I feel really bad for leaving it off, but honestly I'm not really into these fandoms as much anymore, and I have another couple of big fanfiction projects that I really would prefer to work on over this. However, I am giving you guys what I've written of Chapter Four, and I may decide to pick it up again and finish this sometime in the not-so-near future. **

"_What is going on?" _Pippin demanded, leaning heavily against a tree to catch his breath.

After the unfortunate encounter with the strange black rider, the group had been sprinting as fast as their legs could carry them. Percy really hoped that the hobbits knew where they were going, because he, Nico and Thalia certainly didn't.

"That Black Rider was looking for something, or someone…and it seems a bit suspicious that _you _three happened to turn up right before _it_ did" Merry said, eyeing the three demigods suspiciously.

Percy held his hands up in a _whoa, nelly _gesture. "Hey, we just happened to be dropped off at the wrong place at the wrong time. We have nothing to do with-"

"Get down!" Sam said sharply.

Everyone quickly flattened themselves on the mossy forest floor, holding their breath and hearts thudding. Far off, Percy could just see the silhouette of the black rider up on a hill. It stood there for a short time, surveying the landscape, then the horse reared, spun around and vanished from sight.

The group exhaled in relief. They once again turned to Frodo for an explanation, staying low in case the rider turned up again.

Frodo remained silent for a moment, then said quietly "I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree."

Thalia stood up, brushing dirt and twigs off her shirt and jeans. "Well, we might as well come along. It looks like you guys are in some deep trouble, and I think you could use our help." She turned to the other two demigods. "What about it, guys?"

"Now, wait just a minute." Sam said, putting his hands on his hips and doing his best to look intimidating. "You people just show up, wearing funny clothes and talking like you're not from around here at all, you don't even have any supplies, and you're expecting us to just welcome you and let you tag along? We don't even know who you are! I mean, yeah, we know your names, but absolutely nothing else. Who are you _really_?" he demanded.

"Well, I would _love _to answer your questions, but I really think that it would be better for us to get out of here before more black riders come…" Percy said, glancing over at Nico and Thalia for help. Thankfully, the hobbits clearly weren't in the mood for standing around either.

"Right…Buckleberry Ferry can get us across the river. Follow me!" Merry said, gesturing in the direction of the river. The group broke their cover and sprinted in the direction Merry indicated.

Unfortunately, these things are never that easy.

With a piercing screech, a Black Rider burst through the underbrush straight at the group. Yelling in alarm, they took off, running as fast as they could away from the creature.

**AN: Like I said, this is incomplete and will probably remain so, but since you guys were so great sticking with me I would feel bad just leaving you with nothing. However, if you're into Hunger Games, Pokemon, or BBC Sherlock, there should be some interesting new fanfictions popping up sometime in the next month or so.**

**Again, I really appreciate all your support, but I really have lost my interest in continuing this while I have other projects that I would rather focus on. I feel really bad for letting you guys down, but I guess that's just how life is, huh?**

**I really appreciate all your support, and I'm sorry to let you guys down. Maybe someday I will return to this, but for now just expect nothing for a good, long while.**


End file.
